


Ignored

by PrinceNorth



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceNorth/pseuds/PrinceNorth
Summary: He pauses and Peter knows that he's noticing two things. First thing, that Peter's still wearing the pretty, ruffled jammies. His daddy likes when he wears pretty jammies. Second, that he's playing Minecraft. He only plays Minecraft when he's little."Hey, sweetheart," Tony says more softly, "You feeling little today?"Peter huffs quietly, but doesn't answer, doesn't nod his head. He doesn't even look up from his game, just stares at the tablet, planning out how to build his enchanting room.ORPeter tries to ignore Tony during sex while in little space.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 250
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Ignored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NastyBambino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/gifts).



> Follow me on Tumblr @KingNorth for fanart

Peter's been dressed up in the lingerie that Tony recently gifted him since morning, which is okay because it's all soft ruffles and none of the scratchy lace that makes his senses go crazy. The compression from the thigh high stockings also helps to sooth his heightened senses. The chemise could almost pass for a regular nightgown, albeit a cutesy one, except for how the built-in bra is cupless. He hates wearing anything with cups, whether they’re allowed to gape or are filled with padding, because it reminds him of his *old* chest and he’s spent more than enough time in his life dealing with that old chest. He also doesn’t wear panties anymore because ever since he started T they've rubbed his boydick the wrong way (well, sometimes he'll wear them for a few minutes for Tony's sake, just to give him the opportunity to tear them off).

So overall, he’s making the most of his lingerie-wearing experience today, except for how he’s really not because he’s been *alone* the entire freaking day. He had crept out of bed early this morning, before Tony was awake, showered and gotten dressed up and made up with mascara (because Tony loved the way it smeared and ran down his cheeks in his tears or Tony’s cum) and lipstick (because Tony liked when he left lipstick stains on his collar, his mouth, his dick). All of that, and he realized it was all for naught as he stepped out of the bathroom and Tony was dressed and on his way out the door, blaming it on a call from Pepper, an emergency, the kind of thing that always always *always* happens when you’re Tony Stark. Peter just barely got an “I’m sorry” and a peck on the cheek before he was gone.

Hours have gone by and Peter hasn’t changed, remaining hopeful that Tony will pop back in at any time and then he’ll be able to greet him most sexily. But it’s after lunch now and he’s fading fast, that famous Peter Parker wellspring of hope beginning to run dry. He’s lonely. He finds himself fussing with the ruffles on the hem of the chemise, then standing in the middle of the living room and twirling around just to watch them bounce. It's cute. It's fun. Then he's rubbing the pads of his fingers over the smooth thigh high stockings and wishing Tony was here. And suddenly he feels...lost. He feels insignificant.

He feels little.

He doesn't know what he's doing, so he sits down on the floor and crosses his legs, criss-cross applesauce, and puts his face in his hands. He wants to pitch a fit, but there's nobody here to see it. There's no daddy to draw into his storm and make him feel better. He tries to work himself up anyways and starts whining loudly, but all it does is hurt his ears. He furiously wipes away the funny-feeling lipstick and pulls on his hair.

Eventually, he gets up from the floor and makes his way to the bedroom. He unplugs his tablet from the charger and throws himself down, belly-first, onto the ginormous bed. He taps an icon on the tablet labelled "Little Space" and the interface is simplified, font enlarged, and color scheme changed to soft pastels. An array of apps fills the screen--drawing apps, coloring apps, games, and kid-friendly streaming services. He's not allowed TikTok anymore and he's not really sure why. All he did was tell his daddy that this one song that was playing in the lab was from TikTok and then, just like that, no more TikTok! He considers his remaining options and settles on playing Minecraft.

Peter doesn't know how much time has gone by when he hears the elevator doors slide open.

“Peter?”

He hears Tony's footsteps coming closer, then entering the bedroom. Peter is stretched out on his side, facing away from the door. He doesn’t turn around.

"Pete," Tony starts in, "I'm sorry, I--"

He pauses and Peter knows that he's noticing two things. First thing, that Peter's still wearing the pretty, ruffled jammies. His daddy likes when he wears pretty jammies. Second, that he's playing Minecraft. He only plays Minecraft when he's little.

"Hey, sweetheart," Tony says more softly, "You feeling little today?"

Peter huffs quietly, but doesn't answer, doesn't nod his head. He doesn't even look up from his game, just stares at the tablet, planning out how to build his enchanting room.

"Mad at me, huh?"

The backs of Peter's eyes sting and his cheeks flush bright red because that's not right. He's not *mad*. Tony doesn't get it and daddies are supposed to *get* things. Still, Peter doesn't say a thing. He keeps playing his game.

"That's okay," Tony says with a smile in his voice, "I see you like your new jammies."

Peter feels Tony's fingers trace the seams on his stockings. It makes him shiver, but he doesn’t look up.

"I like your new jammies, too," Tony purrs.

Peter huffs loudly and kicks him. Not too hard, just hard enough to make his point. Tony catches his foot and laughs, stroking the sole with his index finger. Peter is furious. Daddy knows he’s ticklish there. It’s not fair! A giggle escapes before he wrenches his foot out of Tony’s grasp and plants it higher on the bed, out of his reach.

"Why don't you let daddy make it up to you, honey? We can play your *other* favorite game and daddy will make you feel so good."

His skin prickles. He likes the other game and it *would* make him feel better, but Peter's a smart boy and he knows that’s exactly what his daddy wants from him. He knows he has the power here. He grips the tablet harder and starts cutting sugar cane.

"Peter."

They both know Peter could say no. He could say the word, the special word, *pineapple* and Tony would stop dead. He uses the sugar cane to make paper.

“You want daddy to take control, honey?” Tony suggests.  
Only it’s not really a suggestion. Peter listens to Tony shedding his clothes and then feels him sink down onto the bed, sliding up behind him. His daddy presses a kiss between his shoulder blades and then suddenly his hands are everywhere. They’re on his arms and sides and thighs and smoothing over his flat chest. He flips up the ruffly hem of Peter’s jammies and touches and squeezes him under *there*. He focuses on his tablet and crafts books from all the paper he has made.

“Is this baby’s new game?” Tony giggles against Peter’s shoulder, "See how long you can pretend this doesn't make you feel good?"

Normally his daddy’s silly laugh makes Peter laugh in turn, but the baby-talk is just the last straw.

“’M not a *baby*,” He seethes, twisting his neck around to glare at his daddy.

“There you are, kiddo,” Tony hums triumphantly, kissing his forehead, “Mm, you’re daddy’s baby.”

Something about the way he says it makes him ache between his legs, instead of making him mad. Tony rolls him gently onto his stomach and nudges his thighs apart. He remembers that he’s not supposed to be playing with his daddy and turns back to his tablet. He holds his breath as Tony’s middle finger strokes between his folds before circling his front hole, checking if he’s wet enough before slipping inside. That makes him ache too, but in a nicer way. Tony curves his finger inside of him, pressing and rubbing until his back and thighs stiffen, head jerking up involuntarily.

"There's your sweet spot," His daddy purrs.

"Daddyyy," Peter complains, because it makes him feel like he's gonna pee, but he can’t help spreading his legs a little wider as a second finger slips inside.

Tony mouths the back of his neck and continues to stroke that special spot while Peter fights to hold in the little sounds that try to escape him. He can’t stop the muscles twitching in his legs or the way he clenches down on those fingers, though. He feels a warm wet feeling and wonders vaguely if he really has peed himself, but then those fingers are moving in and out, still curved to hit his sweet spot. Tears sting the backs of his eyes as he gets lost in that motion, that in and out, so fast, daddy would say *fucking* him but that makes him blush and—

“There we go…” Tony murmurs.

That feeling inside him bursts like a balloon and he keens, toes curling. He can't see his tablet anymore as his vision whites out.

“Good boy…"

He happily deflates and sinks further into the bed, his head drooping forward…until his face smacks flat down onto his tablet.

“Oops,” Tony doesn’t sound overly concerned.

Peter lifts his head and turns, giving his daddy a death-glare combined with a pout and welling tears. Daddy tries and fails to contain his laughter as he gently withdraws his fingers. Peter picks his tablet back up and carries on making his enchanting room. He knows they're not done yet, definitely not. But he doesn't have to give his daddy the time of day for this *next* part.

Tony positions himself between Peter's legs and leans forward to kiss the back of his neck and suck little marks. The marking quickly turns to biting, gnawing on his neck and he shudders with pleasure. It's another special spot on his body, the very back of his neck. He pouts and considers his progress on the enchanting room.

He feels blunt pressure against his entrance, bigger this time. He takes a deep breath through his nose as his daddy slides inside, easy and smooth since he's all relaxed and wet now. He steadies his breathing and starts chopping down trees to make bookshelves.

"Fuck, you're so tight, honey," Tony groans as he begins to move, one hand pressed firmly on Peter's lower back and the other propping himself up.

The gentle and shallow thrusts flip a switch inside Peter. He can feel something shifting deep inside and he aches so *bad*, but he won't give it up and beg for more. He holds fast to the tablet as his daddy's thrusts get longer and deeper. Involuntarily, his legs try to spread a little wider and of course Tony notices.

"That feel good? You can ignore me, but your body tells me everything I need to know, kiddo," He says smugly and picks up the pace, thrusting fast and deep.

Peter shakes his head, wanting to yell a bad word or two as he determinedly carries on mining obsidian. Daddy chuckles and kisses the top of his head, inhaling the scent of his hair while stroking his back firmly.

"You like being used like this, honey? Treated like a pretty little toy for daddy to use whenever he wants?"

Peter clenches hard and suddenly Tony is being a lot rougher, dropping onto his elbows so he can press Peter firmly into the bed as he drives his hips forward. *This* is fucking and he blushes furiously as the tablet slips out of his hands. Daddy angles his thrusts just so and assaults that same special spot, creating so much pressure and making his legs stiffen. His feet lift off the bed as the tablet tips over the edge and lands on the floor with a clatter.

"Now I've got you," Tony groans and wraps his forearm around Peter's throat.

Daddy sinks his teeth into the back of his neck, harder this time, holding onto him like an animal. He whines and holds *still*, finally giving it up and surrendering.

"Yeah, take it, just like that."

His daddy's thrusts are becoming more and more frantic and it's driving him crazy. The pressure is *sharp* and unbearable now, he feels like he's gonna burst again. Tears spill down his cheeks and he starts making a never-ending series of whimpering noises. His back tries to arch, but he's trapped under Tony's weight and it's just so reassuring, it's just what he *needs* to--  
His eyes roll back as he comes, feet kicking out hard behind him as he clutches the bedspread for dear life. Tony keeps up those frantic thrusts and they're getting harder even as Peter's clenching threatens to push him out entirely.

"*Fuck* yeah, baby," Tony snarls as he forces his way in deeper, but Peter is starting to get sensitive.

"Ah, ow, daddy--" He finally speaks, shaking his head frantically.

"It's okay, honey," Tony breathes against his ear, "Almost there…"

He gives a few more aggressive thrusts before he buries himself to the hilt and fills his boy with a groan. Peter gives a final moaning sigh and buries his face in Tony's forearm.

They stay like that until their breathing steadies and the position starts to get uncomfortable. Tony rolls over onto his back, but Peter gets up and turns his back on the bed pointedly, shuddering when he feels the mess dripping down his thigh.

"Oh, Peter…" Tony sighs, a little exasperated and a little concerned, "Are you still mad?"

Peter spins around, armed with a pout and fresh tears, and whines, "You--you left me alone *all day*!"

"There was an emergency, kiddo…" Daddy begins gently.

"You didn't even say *sorry*!" Peter accuses with a stomp of his foot.

Tony raises an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure I said sorry as soon as I walked in the door…"

"You're 'posed to take care of me!" Peter cries and buries his face in his hands with a volley of pitiful little sobs.

His daddy gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, taking Peter's hand and pulling him into his lap.

"I'm sorry," He says earnestly, rubbing Peter's back as he sniffles and cries, "Daddy didn't know you were going to be little today."

Peter considers that and whispers, "Okay…"

"But daddy's gonna take good care of you now."

"Okay…"

"You need a bath and a snack first of all," Daddy says and wipes away his tears, "And then we'll play whatever game you want. What do you say, kiddo?"

"Okay, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @KingNorth for fanart


End file.
